


The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day, Young Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Written for Day Six of 2018 Sharon Carter Appreciation Week: Kid/Teenage Sharon





	The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Six of 2018 Sharon Carter Appreciation Week: Kid/Teenage Sharon

Aunt Peggy knelt down in front of Sharon's stool and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll only be gone a short while, and meanwhile, my friend Nick is going to stay with you. Do you think that will be alright, Sharon?"

Sharon nodded, though she wasn't quite sure what to make of the tall, intimidating man who had taken a seat next to her at the counter of Aunt Peggy's favorite diner. He didn't seem scary, exactly, but he was dressed all in black and he had dark sunglasses on, even though they were inside. Mama had taught Sharon you never wore sunglasses inside. It was one of those super special etiquette rules you didn't break. And yet, this man was wearing them anyhow. It didn't seem right.

But Sharon figured if Aunt Peggy trusted him that's all that really mattered. Aunt Peggy was rarely ever wrong about who you could trust.

"Hey, kid," the man said, nodding at her briefly before turning on the stool so he could signal the waitress. 

"Can I get a cup of coffee and a slice of cherry pie?" he asked her. The waitress nodded and started to move on down the counter to get it, but Aunt Peggy's friend called her back. 

"What about you?" he asked, turning to Sharon. "You want anything?"

"Me?" she squeaked. 

He made a big show of looking around the diner. "You see me sitting here with any other Junior Agents?"

Sharon shook her head.

"Then, yes, you."

She didn't know what to say. No one but Aunt Peggy ever asked what she wanted. Most grown-ups usually just made decisions for her. 

The man waited a few seconds to see if Sharon asked for anything specific and then he turned back to the waitress.

"You know, what? Give us one of those black and white cookies and… Milk?" He glanced at Sharon and then changed his mind. "Nah, plain milk is boring. Make it some chocolate milk."

Sharon grinned and kicked her ked-covered feet against the counter in excitement. She rarely ever got to have chocolate milk.

Once the waitress left to get their order, the man turned back to Sharon.

"You know, kid, you wanna live up to your Aunt Peggy, you're gonna have to get a little more assertive. Tell people what you want. I know you can. She tells everyone at HQ stories of the things you pull on the playground."

Sharon ducked her head but it was hard to hide the proud smile on her face.

"Mama said you should always stay quiet and be polite around grown-ups," she said instead.

The man nodded seriously. "Your mama is right, but sometimes… Sometimes you just have to stand up and make some noise."

Sharon lifted her head and smiled. "Yes, sir."

He laughed. "And about that -- you can call me Fury."

Sharon bobbed her head up and down furiously. "Yes, Mr. Fury."

"Nah, not like that. Just Fury. 'Cause you and I are gonna be good friends, Sharon Carter. Good friends."

"We are?

Fury grinned at her. "Yes, we are."


End file.
